Daughter of Magic
by Nolesr1
Summary: being the child of Hecate makes life far more difficult for 9 year old Clara. Reason 1: Everyone avoids her like the plague. Reason 2: Children of Hecate never make it pass the age of 10. Clara is determined to break this so-called tradition and with the help of her friends (all 2 of them). but can she? or has her fate already been decided for her?
1. Chapter 1

This idea started one day when me and someone else were Role-playing on a forum. Please review!

Until I found the unconscious boy on the Camp's boundary line, my day had been completely normal; I got up, I was ignored by most of the camp save for Chiron and Clio, I had lunch, I was ignored some more, and I beat Clio at sword fighting. See? Normal. Although I didn't like Patrol Duty, it was something interesting and new and was sure to be somewhat exciting. Like that one time I found a giant metal… something. Almost like a part to something bigger. Another time, I had a run-in with a giant, flesh-eating ant that tried to kill me. See? Completely normal!

Anyways, Patrol Duty was just a way for me to ignore the fact that the rest of the camp treated me like a plague. Like, it was such a horrible sin to be the daughter of the Mother of all Magic. Insane, right? The only people who treated me with some semblance of normalcy were Chiron, the camp director and the trainer of all Heroes, and my best friend, Clio. The former because he was my teacher and could hardly show favorites and the latter because she was… well, my best friend. It sucked. A lot. So, the only reasons why Patrol Duty seemed even the slightest bit interesting to me was because A) sometimes, if you were lucky, something interesting would happen to you. And B) because part of me was always hoping that, maybe, I'd be able to do something big; stop a monster from crossing the border, stop a spy from entering the camp, do something, _anything_, to earn a spot in the camp and have people stop treating me like I was some sort of walking virus. Which was why, I guess, finding a passed out guy at the camp border was so surprising. Because, despite what anyone thinks, nothing usually happens while patrolling; the giant ant and the giant hunk of metal being outside the what was generally considered 'normal' at camp. The kid on the ground-probably around my age, maybe Clio's- groaned and turned on his side, like he was shielding himself from something. It took me a minute to realize that the 'something' was probably the sun, which had chosen now, of all times, to rise (Thanks a lot Lord Apollo, you are always such a help). Sighing under my breath, I took out my sword, a bright, glowing sword made of Celestial Bronze, forged in Olympus and blessed by my mother, Hecate- and began poking the kid in the side, making sure to use the side that couldn't impale him. After about three or four pokes, the kid began to stir. I placed my sword back in its scabbard and crouched down so I could get a better look at him; the sun illuminated a head full of shaggy reddish-brown hair and a sun burned face. Now that I could actually see his face, I concluded that, yes, he probably was around my age. I reached out a hand, placed it on his shoulder, and began shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. About a minute later, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," he managed to croak out. I nodded my head and offered a wary,

"Hey," back. He didn't seem to notice my unease nor the fact that he had just been passed out in a forest, "So," I finally managed, after the kid got comfortably situated on the grass and was looking around, "You got a name? Or should I just keep calling you 'kid' or 'dude'?"

"Ethan," the kid-Ethan- told me, rising to his feet and swaying in spot. I reached out a hand to try and steady him. He grinned in place and then looked around where we were standing.

"Err, where are we?"

"Depends," I answered, attempting a suave kind of tone. I failed at that. A failure of epic proportion, but hey, I've had my whole life to practice epic failure.

"What are you doing here? Do you remember anything?" he seemed to be deep in thought, but answered slowly, like he was testing the words out for himself.

"I remember… being followed by… this big, giant… thing. And then, I-I ran into this forest because something was telling me to-" here, Ethan looked slightly embarrassed, like he was thinking that, just ,maybe, it wasn't the best idea to listen to a floating voice that wasn't connected to a face. Eh, I guess he could do worse, "And then, like, I remember that giant… thing following me making enough noise to wake the dead-" Whoa, whoa, whoa, and where was I when this giant thing was running through the forest?!

"H-he followed me and he kept calling me something. Link? Something Link?"

"'Godling'?" I tried, keeping the annoyance out of my voice. Where was I when that thing came barreling into the woods towards my home? How come I didn't hear anything? Ethan nodded, looking relived,

"Yeah. That's what he kept saying. 'godling'." Ethan smiled, and then seemed to realize something. "Wait, what did he mean by 'godling'? What does that even mean?"

" 'Godling' generally means 'little god,'" I answered, wondering if there was a body somewhere. "It's generally what monsters or people who really don't like us call us."

"'Us'?" Ethan demanded, slowly looking at me like I had just burst into flames, "What do you mean by 'Us'?"

"'Us,'" I snapped back, making my way back towards the camp and hoping that he was following me. Luckily, someone seemed to be listening because, a second later, Ethan appeared at my side, looking out of breath and like he had just lost a fight to a bush.

"As in demigods. Children of the gods." Ethan huffed, looking out of breath. If he thought this was bad, he really needed to work on his cardio.

"Whoa, wait. What do you mean 'gods'? there's no such thing as 'gods.'" I winced when thunder boomed in the distance, knowing that the high and mighty Zeus probably wasn't happy about that.

"Yes," I snapped back at him, "there is. Look," I stopped and turned to him, looking right into his eyes which, I realized, were a light green color. They went nice with his hair.

"You remember those stories mommy and daddy used to tell you about as a little kid? About, like, gods and monsters and heroes and such? Well, that's us. We are the children of the gods, also known as demigods-or lunch, I guess, depending on who you ask- anyways, we, the children of the gods, are trained to fight monsters."

"You mean like-" I clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, really not feeling in the mood to face gods know what he could've invited into camp.

"Yes," I hissed, "Like them." Eyeing him warily, I slowly lowered my hand and continued walking.

"Wait!" he called after me. "W-what do you- you mean that, like, the gods are-what? _Real_?" I didn't answer and he burst out laughing and, despite his obvious amusement, I could sense his underlying unease. "Look," I told him, sidestepping a fallen branch. I rolled my eyes when I heard him trip over the branch. Beginners.

"When ancient Greece fell, like, thousands of years ago, the gods didn't die out-"

"Of course they didn't!" Ethan exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "Something that isn't real can't die!" I ignored him, but continued, purposely ducking under a low-lying branch. I heard him follow me and run head first into the branch. Sucker. "Anyways," I continued, pretending like he hadn't said anything, "the gods didn't die out, they moved. Greece, Rome, England, France, and now the United States; the gods moved to match where the flame of Civilization was."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ethan gasped, seeming intent on running into every tree that appeared in his path. "I'm awful at explaining things," I admitted, spotting Zeus' thumb-a pile of rocks that looked like a pile of crap- the spot where I was supposed to meet the other patrollers. Growling under my breath when I saw no one there (of course they already left without me, why would I think any of them would actually wait for me?) I slowly began the trek back to camp.

"Wait!" Ethan called behind me, somehow managing to run into the giant rock structure. "Where are we going?"

"Back to camp," I muttered, wishing that Clio had volunteered for Patrolling with me. At least she wouldn't have left me without anyone to talk to.

"Wait!" Ethan called, reaching my side. "What camp? What are you…" I whirled around at that, not concealing my anger,

"What was that?!" I yelled, blinking back tears,

"What? Huh?" he asked, looked at me in fear. I felt some of my deep black hair fall in my face, I huffed it out of the way. I clenched my fists but let it go knowing he did not think I was a virus.

"Oh never mind," I sighed, walking carefully.

"Look, if I offended you… woah…" his voice trailed off as soon as we entered the clearing. And, despite the fact that I know this place like the back of my hand, I stopped to watch the flicker of emotions that crossed his face. Fear. Excitement. Pleasure. Anger.

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood," I told him, motioning for him to follow me. "Now, let's see if we can find Chiron,"

Good?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the camp, I kept finding my thoughts going back to the forest where I had found Ethan, wondering if there was something more to it. Was he… important in some way? I had heard that was how the famous Percy Jackson had wandered into the camp: after fighting the Minotaur, he had passed out and was dragged back to camp. Was this kid important? Or was he just following the mysterious voice he had told me about? ('cause that wasn't weird at all).

"Hey!" a voice called somewhere to my right. Turning, I wrinkled my nose in distaste when I realized who it was.

"What do you want Terrance?" I demanded, glaring at the stupid son of Ares who was now running up to us, his sword still in hand.

"Who's the newbie?" he asked, nodding his head at Ethan who was eyeing Terrance like a little kid would a bully. I suddenly wished he would go back to ignoring me.

"He's no one," I announced loud enough that everyone who was eavesdropping could hear. And like that, I noticed a good number of people shrugging and going back to what they had been doing before we got there. Ethan began sputtering, not seeming to like being called a 'nobody.' Ignoring his sputtering, I grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the Big House.

"He's not in there!" Terrance called, jogging to keep up with us. Really? Could he not leave me alone for, like, a minute? Did he really have to annoy me at every chance he could? Was it really that hard to, I don't know, forget my existence? No one else seemed to have a problem with it.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, still dragging Ethan along with me. Thankfully, he had stopped sputtering and was now quiet, like he was trying not to call attention to himself. Good boy!

"Chiron," Terrance answered, managing to catch up with us and not seeming out of breath at all. I hoped Ethan noticed that. "He's not in the big house."  
"Then where is he?" I snapped, stopping to turn and face him. He smirked, looking like he had just won the lottery. Or, being the son of Ares, like he had just beaten up a whole crap load of monsters.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug.

"Somewhere? Anywhere? I have no idea."

"You're lying through your teeth," I snapped, noticing the very faint flaring of his nostrils. I had been here long enough that I could tell when a good number of the kids were lying; Terrance was no different. I was always surprised when I caught him lying though; he did it so often he should be able to at least hide it.

"I know," he answered, his smirk getting bigger. I shot him a disgusted look and walked around him, dragging Ethan with me. Ethan, however, seemed to have different ideas: he turned and faced Terrance, head on.

"What is your problem?" he demanded, glaring up at Terrance. Said boy looked surprised for a second, then raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, getting into Ethan's face.

"'My problem'? What's your problem? You don't belong here anymore than the witch," he snapped out, looking pointedly at me when he said 'witch.' Black dots danced in my line of vision and fury began flowing through my veins. Somewhere inside me, something began to expand, like a balloon being filled with helium and I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings: the acceleration of my own heartbeat, all the eyes that were suddenly on us, the slight buzzing of someone to my side. Someone was talking, part of me realized distantly.

"Do not call me a witch," I growled, taking a step towards Terrance. The balloon inside my chest continued to expand and I focused all my attention on Terrance. Focus, my know-it-all friend Clio had once told me, focus and know what you really want. I want revenge, I realized, the balloon continuing to expand until I was almost positive that it would explode.

"Hey!" Terrance snapped, falling back a step away from me, "leave me alone you little-" before he could finish, he was thrown backwards, into a pile of armor. The balloon, I realized, had deflated and I could no longer feel anything, save for horror at what u had done and smug for what I had done. Around me, people began to move away, no one bothering to help Terrance who kept tripping all over the armor that he had fallen into. I heard hissing and realized that it was whispering; no doubt, this story would be embellished beyond anything and would wind up getting me into so much trouble.

"Crap," I muttered, falling back a step and letting go of Ethan's arm. Ethan was swiveling his head between me and Terrance. Shaking my head, I began walking towards the big house, praying to anyone that would listen that Chiron was in the Big House and that  
Terrance had, in fact, been lying.

"Wait!" a voice yelled from behind me. I ignored it and continued walking, only stopping when Ethan managed to catch up with me and grabbing my arm. "What was that?"

"Magic," I snapped out, jerking my arm out of his grip. "I'm a child of Hecate, okay? And Hecate is the goddess of magic-"

"So what you did back there," Ethan began, his face paling a bit, "That-that was magic? Real, bona fide-"

"Magic," I exploded, throwing my hands in the air, "Yes, okay? That was really, bona fide magic and Terrance, that freakin' jerk completely-"

"Deserved it," Ethan interrupted, still gasping for breath. "Yes, I get it but… wow. That was just… wow." I shot him a sideways look, wondering if he was just saying that to make sure I didn't repeat what had just happened. He had a dazed look on his face and the faint hint of a smile. Slowly, still wary, I returned the smile.

"Come on, "I muttered shaking away the warm feeling that threatened to fill in the space the balloon had left.

"Let's hope that Terrance was wrong." The two of us were now practically running to the Big House. When we reached the porch, I was fine if not a little bit winded, while Ethan was practically doubled over, gasping for breath. I pushed the door open, pausing to pray, then walked in and looked around the room, trying to catch sight of the huge Centaur. Finally, finally after what seemed like forever, we found him bent over an old book, some horrible excuse of music playing in the background. We had to knock three or four times before he finally looked up from his book.

"Hello Clara," he greeted, placing a bookmark to mark his page, then closing his book and standing up. I heard Ethan make some kind of choking noise as he actually noticed Chiron who, in turn, watched Ethan curiously, "and who is this?"  
"This is Ethan," I answered for him, seeing as he still sounded like he was choking on something.

"I found him passed out in the woods and I have no idea where he came from."

"Interesting," he muttered, watching the space over Ethan's head. I knew what he was looking for and I shook my head.

"He wasn't claimed," I told Chiron, rocking on my feet, trying to get some movement into them.

"I just found him passed out. He told me that he was following some voice and it told him where to go. Besides that," I shrugged, than continued, "I have no idea." Chiron nodded and then walked around the table to get a better look at Ethan, his hooves making the familiar Clomp-Clomp sound that I had grown so accustomed to. Chiron studied Ethan for a minute, then glanced at me,

"Clara, I would like to talk with Ethan, alone, if you wouldn't mind," Inclining his head to the side, and I knew it was less of an idea and more of an order; he was just too nice to say otherwise.  
"Last I heard, Clio was down by the Lake if you would like to talk with her." Feeling relieved, I nodded and walked towards the door. I suddenly remembered Ethan and I turned to face him. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out.  
"Don't worry," I told him, "Chiron doesn't bite." Although he didn't looked completely relieved, he nodded and turned to face Chiron who smiled at me over Ethan's shoulder and said kindly,  
"And Clara? Be careful with your magic. We wouldn't want any more accidents to happen, would we?" I blinked wondering how on earth he could have known that. Chuckling, Chiron returned his gaze back to Ethan and I turned back towards the door, and left the room, wondering if Clio had some food she wouldn't mind sharing with me.


End file.
